


Sugar Sweet

by ilikeyouxactually



Series: Strung Together By Fate (A collection of Coliver works) [8]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anxiety, Baking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Studying, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilikeyouxactually/pseuds/ilikeyouxactually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Connor were being honest with himself, he would just admit he was having a stressful day. It was finals week at school, which was enough to drive him over the edge of insanity. Plus on top of having to study, he had to cram in time to work on the latest case for Annalise. It was too much for Connor to handle. And he should have just told Oliver he was stressed out and had a lot going on; rather than ignoring him and shutting him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Received this prompt on tumblr for some tooth-rotting domestic fluff where Connor is stressed, so Oliver bakes for him. Enjoy!  
> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://ilikeyouxactually.tumblr.com).

If Connor were being honest with himself, he would just admit he was having a stressful day. It was finals week at school, which was enough to drive him over the edge of insanity. Plus on top of having to study, he had to cram in time to work on the latest case for Annalise. It was too much for Connor to handle. And he should have just _told_ Oliver he was stressed out and had a lot going on; rather than ignoring him and shutting him out.

He wasn’t trying to be an awful boyfriend, it just sort of happened. With all the time he was putting into work, and studying, it seemed like there wasn’t any time to see Oliver. So for the past four days, he had been holed up in his apartment. Dishes piled up in the sink. Take out boxes strewn over the counters. And paper was everywhere. Spread over the coffee table, littering the floor, _everywhere_. 

Currently, Connor was slumped on floor, eyes burning from lack of sleep and the late hour, a pen tucked behind his ear, and a cup of coffee half empty in his hand. Taking in slow, careful sips, his eyes scanned over the paper clutched tightly in his other hand. All the information was blending together. Things for the case, study material, he could hardly distinguish it. A sudden pounding in his head made him clench his eyes shut, hoping it would just go away. It didn’t.

Turns out, the pounding _wasn’t_ in his head, but on his door. God, he needed to sleep. The knocking on the door didn’t let up, making him groan as he forced himself to his feet. Another knock. “One second!” he called out in an irritated tone. His feet dragged across the floor lazily until he reached the door, his body leaning against the door frame for support. Opening the door, wanting to shoo away whoever was there, he opened his mouth to speak, but a body was already shuffling past him into his apartment. “Hey, what are you—“ but he couldn’t speak. A warm body pressed tightly against him, cutting him off. Eyes dragged down to see Oliver clutching him securely. “O-Oliver?” his voice was soft and concerned. Also full of regret. Oliver was probably missing him, and there he was just ignoring him, and not paying any attention to his boyfriend.

“I thought something was wrong, Con. I mean, you haven’t talked to me in four days. I don’t expect you to drop everything for me, but at least let me try to _help_.” Guilt overcame him; his arms snaked carefully around Oliver’s frame to pull his body closer. 

“I’m sorry Ollie…” Connor sighed pathetically. He was probably going to be dubbed the worst boyfriend in history.

“I’m just confused. I mean, before, you would study at my apartment, and we would just hang out and have dinner together and it was nice. What happened?” Oliver sounded so _broken_ and upset as he unlinked his arms from around Connor, stepping back to stare at him intently. Connor shifted uneasily, rocking his weight between each foot. His arms crossed tightly over his chest as he sucked in his bottom lip. “Look, I’m not mad at you okay? I just _missed_ you.” Connor stared down at his feet, too ashamed to meet Oliver’s eyes.

“I’m sorry, please don’t be upset. I just got… really overwhelmed and just shut myself out.” 

“I see that.” Oliver remarked with a grin, a soft laugh slipping past his lips. The laugh put Connor at ease.

“Forgive me?” He asked softly, lifting his gaze to meet Oliver’s with a helpless smile.

“Of course I do, you dork.” Oliver retorted, as if it were completely obvious. He pulled Connor back in to him, pressing his warm lips against Connor’s. A soft sigh escaped Connor, his arms instinctively going to wrap around Oliver and pull him closer. And Oliver let him. Their lips moved together filling Connor with warmth, his chest swelling. They pulled away after a few moments, pressing their foreheads together. Smiles were firmly planted on both of their faces.

“Thank god.” Connor sighed heavily, relief flooding him.

“And being the amazing boyfriend I am, I brought you something.” Oliver released his hold on Connor before pulling him towards the counter. Propped up carefully next to a stack of takeout containers was a brown paper bag. Connor groaned looking at the pile of garbage. _Shit_. Oliver was such a neat freak. Seeing that mess was probably giving him heart palpitations. But he didn’t even seem phased by the mess. He seemed sympathetic, of all things. He handed Connor the bag, a warm blush on his face.

“What is this?” Connor asked with an amused smile, holding the bag carefully in his hands.

“Just open it.” Oliver _beamed_. A smile so wide it overtook his entire face. The smile so wide, it made his eyes crinkle, and quickly look away. Connor’s chest swelled with happiness as he examined him. It was such a beautiful look, he wanted to take a picture of it and look at it forever. It was one of those rare _genuine_ smiles that made his stomach flip and turn. He liked to tell himself that it was a look that Oliver saved only for him. Just for Connor. 

Reaching into the bag, Connor pulled out a plastic bag full of cookies. Chocolate chip cookies. His favorite cookies. Oliver brought him his favorite cookies. And they were _warm_. 

“You—you made me cookies?” Connor asked incredulously. The answer was obvious. More than anything, he asked as a confirmation to himself. Oliver was worried about him, was _missing_ him. So he made him cookies to cheer him up. Oliver made him his _favorite_ cookies to comfort him. A simple gesture that stretched much farther than Oliver probably intended it to. Connor pulled Oliver into a warm, tight hug. 

“Whoa—what’s all this about?” Oliver chuckled weakly. “I made you _cookies_. You’re acting like I just proposed to you or something.” He quickly brushed off the joke with a nervous laugh, but Connor just smiled helplessly.

“You’re too sweet… you’re so good to me.” Connor choked out quietly, burying his face into the crook of Oliver’s neck.

“Hey now… you haven’t even _had_ one yet, you can’t talk about me being sweet if they end up tasting like garbage.” Oliver argued back, stepping away from Connor with an amused look. Connor quickly snapped the bag open, grabbed a cookie, and shoved it in his mouth. The sweet savory cookie melted and broke apart in his mouth; the chocolate dissolving on his tongue. A satisfactory moan escaped his lips as his eyes rolled shut. “Jesus, Connor…if only I could get you to make those noises when we’re having sex.” Oliver teased, biting his lip. Connor smiled as he swallowed the remains of the cookie before backing Oliver against the counter.

“Then why don’t you try?” Connor challenged, pressing his entire front against Oliver.

“Maybe I will.”

Their lips pressed together quickly in a hot, needy kiss as they slowly made their way back to Connor’s bedroom.


End file.
